In order to send control instructions between network entities, and to manage the operation of the network, service data units (SDUs) are created by applications or higher layers within the network. The SDUs contain the control information that needs to be exchanged between network entities in order to achieve the desired network functionality.
In order to send SDUs between layers, they must be passed across network interfaces which serve to connect different network layers. While the application, or higher layer, understands the structure of the data in the SDU, the lower layer treats the SDU as a payload to be delivered to the same interface at the destination. The SDU is accordingly packaged within a protocol data unit (PDU) by a protocol layer in order to add certain data to the SDU to allow it to be appropriately processed by the network entities. The PDU is the structured information that is passed to a matching protocol layer further along on the transfer through the network that allows the layer to deliver its intended function or service.
In conventional communication networks PDUs may be generated on a per-session basis, and the additional information that is added to the SDU may be fixed for each session. The creation of a new PDU session is the triggering event for establishing the content to be included in subsequent PDUs generated for that session. In conventional networks, and in particular wireless communication networks, the PDU sessions are short-lived, which results in the additional information being current.
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) technical report numbered TR 23.799 and entitled “Study on Architecture for Next Generation System,” version 0.8.0, September 2016 (hereinafter referred to as TR 23.799), represents one approach to the design of a system architecture for next generation mobile networks, also referred to as 5th generation (5G) networks. In proposed “next generation” (NG) networks, such as 5G wireless communication networks, additional flexibility and functionality is available to the network. Furthermore, it is proposed to have many more connections to the network as the Internet of Things (IoT) brings connectivity to a new range of devices. The inventor has perceived that there will be a need for novel systems and methods to manage PDUs in such an environment.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.